I Always Have
by Anjirika
Summary: The story of the Swan Princess retold using the beloved characters of Stargate Atlantis. This is my first parody / crack!fic. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**I Always Have**

_A Stargate Atlantis/Swan Princess parody._

A/N- The first parody or crack!fic that I've ever done. Be kind. Some parts will be lifted from the movie- some will be of my own creation. And for those who have seen 'The Swan Princess' you will understand why I cast Rodney McKay as JeanBob and not Bromley.

**Cast of Characters**

Elizabeth Weir as Princess Odette

John Sheppard as Prince John

Rodney McKay as JeanBob

Radek Zelenka as Speed

Ronan Dex as Puffin

Teyla Emmagen as, a new character

William (John's Father) as 'Queen Uberta'

Victoria (Elizabeth's mother) as 'King William'

Sora as Rothbart's assistant.

Carson Beckett as Bromley

Richard Woolsey as Rodgers

Chuck as Chamberlain.

A Fairy Tale Beginning (Prologue)

Once upon a time, there was a Queen named Victoria who ruled a vast and mighty city. And yet she was sad, for she was growing old and had no child to inherit the throne, but then happily a child was born. A daughter; and she was given the name... Elizabeth.

Kings and Queens from all around came to visit. Among them was the widowed William and his young son, Prince John. It was then that Victoria and William happened upon the same idea. John and Elizabeth would be brought together every few summers in the hopes that they would fall in love and join their kingdoms together forever.

But unknown to all was another plan; that of the evil rebel- a man by the name of Kolya. Elizabeth's birth was of little concern to him, for he was preparing to take Victoria's kingdom by means of the forbidden arts. On the eve of his assault Victoria attacked and Kolya's powers was plunged into ruin.

Despite calls for his death, the troublemaker was only banished.

"_You have made a mistake your highness..." _Kolya sneered as he was let go. _"Some day I will get my power back and when I do I will get my revenge. Everything you own and everything you love will be mine_."

Queen Victoria said nothing. She merely pointed towards the distant forest of the mainland and ordered him to go. Many feared her too kind. However, in time the threat was forgotten and all turned their attention to that not to distant summer when Elizabeth and John would meet.


	2. Chapter 2

On The Way

It was a calm and clear summer day, but five year old Elizabeth Weir with her shoulder length curly brown hair and her shining hazel eyes was anything but calm. As she rode in the coach with her mother, Queen Victoria she played absentmindedly with the gold heart shaped locket that was hung around her neck. It had been given to her by a visiting prince, the very same prince that she was on her way to meet.

_You will love him Elizabeth dear,_ Queen Victoria had told her daughter sympathetically. _He was your age when you were born and I do believe that you will be the best of friends._

But Elizabeth wasn't sure.

Despite her concerns she kept quiet like the good and dutiful daughter that she was and just smiled. But as every mile passed, her smile began to falter and it was something that her mother noticed.

"Cheer up child." She stated firmly as she looked up from her needle work. "We are almost at the castle belonging to King William and-"

"And Prince John as well."

Queen Victoria nodded. "Yes child. Prince John will be there."

"I don't want to meet him mamma."

"Well I wish you would." Queen Victoria stated with another sigh. "He is your betrothed after all."

"Betrothe?" Elizabeth asked looking up in confusion. "Mamma what is that?"

"It is a state of engagement." She explained half-heartedly before she saw the continuing confusion on her daughters face. "It means little princess that you are to marry Prince John."

'Marry?!' The word was so strange to her and while Victoria continued talking, Elizabeth sat there in utter shock. 'How am I to marry, I am only five!'

"Of course the actual ceremony will not take place until the both of you are much older." Queen Victoria continued with a bemused smile. "I expect that by your sixteenth summer together or so you both shall be wed."

"Sixteen?" Once again, Elizabeth was at a loss for words something that she had rarely experienced in her five short years.

"Of course my darling," Queen Victoria assured as the carriage rumbled to a stop. "You do not think that I would be sending of my baby girl did you now?"

"No." Elizabeth lied as the carriage door was opened allowing light to flood in. "No of course not."


	3. Chapter 3

First Meetings

The carriage door opened and Queen Victoria stepped out to be greeted by a tall an imposing man with thick black hair streaked with grey.

"Dear Victoria," He crooned as the Queen stepped out of her royal carriage. "As lovely as ever..." Victoria only smiled and stepped aside so that her daughter could step out, once again catching the attention of the King. "And who might this charming young lass be?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye. "Young Princess Elizabeth no doubt..."

"Yes." Queen Victoria confirmed with a curt nod of her head. "This is my daughter."

"Well," King William seemed to be a loss for words for the moment. "Welcome to our fair kingdom Victoria- and to you small princess." He added with a wink before stepping aside to show his son.

"Who might this strapping young man be?" Victoria asked with a smile as she looked the young prince over. "Young Prince John?"

"Yes your highness." John, who was dressed in a simple tunic and breeches with a royal cloak confirmed with a nod of his head. "It has been some time."

"Indeed it has..." Victoria agreed, motioning with her hand for her daughter to step beside her- which she did.

"Go on John," William stated with a smile as he tried to push his son closer. "Son, go on."

"Father,"

William looked sharply at John and shook his head slightly. "Johnathan."

His full name was used; John knew that he was in trouble. Unfortunately for John he did not notice that the young princess before him looked equally upset as her mother pushed her forward as well. The two young children met each other halfway, under the ever watchful eyes of their parents.

"Hello Princess Elizabeth." John stated sullenly. "I'm very pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you Prince John," Elizabeth replied with a bow as she had been taught to do- both shocked and annoyed and hurt when John ran back to his father who simply shook his head and pointed back to the young princess.

With a groan, John shuffled back to the princess- tentatively took her hand and kissed it. Both children reacted like children and while Elizabeth wiped her hand on her full pink dress, John wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

Little could the two of them know that they were both feeling and thinking the same thing as the other..

"So happy you could come," John stated with a half-snarl.

"So happy to be here." Elizabeth commented with an equal look of disgust on her face. And with that the two of them returned to their parents, for the time being.


	4. Chapter 4

End of the first Summer 

The end of the summer came with the turning of the leaves and while both children were thrilled, the King and Queen were most delighted with what they had seen.

"The children seem to get along quite nicely." Victoria pointed out with a smile as she watched the two children play a quite violent game of hide and go seek with swords in the garden during their last afternoon together.

"I think that our lands will be joined by the end of this." William stated with a smile looking away from his son for a moment.

"Why dear King William, that's my point precisely." Victoria said with a laugh. "It's good parenting-"

"And politics." William finished with a smile.

"So happy we agree," Victoria stated joyously. "I think we've got a deal."

"John is quite a catch." William pointed out as the two of them shook hands. "This is my idea of a match."

"And such fun!" Victoria squealed as the two of them finally separated their children at least for a year.

* * *

A/N- Hey gang! I know that the chapters are short but if you just bare with me...it makes the writing easier. Thank you to sparklyshimmer2010, saphiretwin369 and song of beauty for reviewing thus far and I hope that you keep reviewing! 


	5. Chapter 5

Summers Passing

"Good gracious child," Victoria snapped standing outside her daughters chambers. "Don't dawdle. We can't keep John waiting."

"Mother," Elizabeth, now ten years old complained as she opened the large mahogany door. "I haven't packed or washed my hair..." she struggled for another reason and then realised their mode of transportation. "...and I get sea sick! Mother you know that I get sea sick!"

Victoria sighed and left her daughter to her own devices, knowing that she would be along on her own time.

oOo

Meanwhile, a couple weeks later with the _Royal Alexandria,_ Victoria's ship due to arrive any moment; King William went to his sons bedchamber to get him. "They are going to be arriving soon son," he began as he entered the room, only to see his son using a painting of Elizabeth to use for target practice. Another arrow punctured the thin fabric and King William shook his head in disgust. "Is that respect that you're showing son?"

"You know I don't know." John, now fifteen stated with a determined scowl. "And I don't care, but father if you make me kiss Elizabeth's hand again I swear I'll be sick."

William just sighed and shook his head and waited for his son for follow him down to the docks. 'Boys will be boys I suppose.' He rationalized. 'But still, this hatred of Elizabeth is a bit excessive.'

oOo

The _Royal Alexandria_ arrived and Queen Victoria was the first one off, ready to meet King William with open arms. "Another summer dear William." She stated with a smile. "And perhaps once day John will be her beau."

"It's so exciting." King William agreed as he led Queen Victoria to her coach un aware that John and his friend new friend Carson, the healer's son were mocking the young princess and the boy's clothes that she wore.

oOo

"We've tried all summer but we just, just can't lose her." John complained as he and Carson stopped behind the trunk of an especially large tree to hide.

"Hey boys," Elizabeth called trying to find them, her voice echoing throughout the woods. "Wait up."

"Quick." Carson suggested pointing up. "Into the trees..."

oOo

When Elizabeth finally came upon the two she saw them laughing and joking high in the branches of a tall oak. "When picking a team," John began with a snicker.

"Or friends." Carson pointed out with a smile too.

"I'd never choose her." John finished shaking her head, glancing down to see Elizabeth trying to climb the tree. "You'd think she'd take a hint."

"Guys this isn't fair." Elizabeth complained as she conquered her fear and placed one foot in front of another.

"We really couldn't care!" John called down, unaware that Elizabeth was just a few branches below them now.

"Boys," she muttered angrily as she climbed the last branch. "it's all or none." But then as Elizabeth went to pull her self up she found her self falling. She had grabbed the hem of Prince John's tunic and the two of them tumbled to the ground.

Needless to say, the summer was cut short after that. Queen Victoria took her bruised daughter back home and King William sent John to his room. And both children dreaded the following summer, and the one after that and the one after that...

They may have disagreed on many things over the years, but the one thing that they agreed on was that summer time was awful.

* * *

A/N- Hello again. Thank you to sparklyshimmer2010, saphiretwin369 and a.wish.a.promise.a.lie for reviewing the last chapter. :D I hope that you will all review this chapter too. 


	6. Chapter 6

Steps in the Right Direction 

"She tries to talk me into playing dress-up." John now nineteen complained to Carson. "She's always flirting with the castle guards." To state his case he pointed to Elizabeth who was dressed in a lavender gown with her curly hair braided down her back.

She was now fourteen and was batting her eye lashes and making the guard who was on duty laugh. Carson noticed the way that she was playing with the golden necklace and the look that John was giving her.

"I think you really, sorta- like her." Carson stated with a timid smile. "So fess up."

John scoffed at that. "I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards."

oOo

Hours they were playing and he laid down his cards, praying that he would win. "Four sevens and a ten..."

Elizabeth smiled and then laid down her cards. "I think I've won again." There were four queens and a king. John could do nothing but bang his fists on the table in frustration.

"Every time she's won Carson!" He complained as he looked up to his friend. "Every time."

"Deal with it John." Carson stated with a smile. "Deal with it."

"I think I like this game." Elizabeth stated with a flirtatious laugh. "This is fun."

oOo

The following day they took a carriage ride through the town below John's castle as they passed, amidst the screams and cheers they could hear people talking.

"We need a royal wedding." One man stated.

"I'd love to be invited." A woman agreed.

"At least we'll get a holiday to put down our ploughs and axes" Another man pointed out with a grin.

"Someday those two will marry." A child said with a girlish grin. "So romantic."

"Two lands will be united." An older boy stated as he boasted to his friends about joining the royal army of John's father. "We'll be stronger against our enemies."

"And with some luck," An old man told his young grandson as the royal open carriage passed "-their marriage may result in lower taxes."

* * *

A/N-Thank you as always to my beloved readers sparkly and saphire for reviewing the last chapter. I hope you guys like this one too. :D So if you do, please review! 


	7. Chapter 7

Similar Thoughts

The summers continued to pass, and pretty soon John was twenty-one years old and Elizabeth was sixteen and little did they know but their parents were getting worried. Just weeks before they were to meet for what would hopefully be the last time, Queen Victoria met King William in one of the large mansions on the edge of their nations. Both hardly said anything, but in the shadows of the night they let their fears come out.

"I am worried." Queen Victoria stated as she took a sip from the cup of tea that was in her hands. "What if Elizabeth doesn't' go for the proposal?"

King William nodded, understanding. "Then you must urge her. Show her how my son is the best match for her."

Queen Victoria nodded, understanding completely.

Little did they know, that at that moment both of their children were having almost the exact same conversations with their closest friend.

"Teyla," Elizabeth began with a sigh. "For as long as I can remember I have been told that John and I would wed and you know it's just not fair. I want to choose for my self.

oOo

"Every June till September Carson," John complained as he and Carson continued their sparring session. "Our parents are always pushing us together and giving annoying hints. It's just not fair."

oOo

"I mean, I think I have permanent bruises from their finger prints." Elizabeth complained as she leaned back on the bay window; tucking up her feet so her best friend Teyla could come and sit beside her. "Teyla I could do better."

"I'm sure you could." Teyla agreed with an understanding nod. "But who else would you chose to marry?"

"Well there are many kingdoms." Elizabeth rationalized, looking out onto the blossoming lawns. "And I am sure that there are princes out there who are not as immature as John is."

* * *

A/N- Thank you to saphire and sparkly for reviewing the last chapter, and Vala Black for reviewing chapter 1. I hope that you guys enjoy this little gift from me to you on my birthday (squee) I'm 20! 


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note; Wow, it's been three years since I updated this story but rest assured I'm not dead. I've merely been lost and drawn away from this beloved fandom of mine. I am going to finish this story though, even if it kills me. I expect about eight more chapters are left. Maybe more maybe less, but I will get this story done so please, enjoy this chapter and leave a review if you would be so kind. _

* * *

The summer time had come once again. Elizabeth had travelled once again to the Sheppard's castle and as she was pushed into the grand ballroom she refused to look at him. Little did she know that John was reeling the same but decided to turn around and even from the back we was surprised.

'That can't be...'

As if she could sense his eyes, Elizabeth turned and was amazed. Instead of the disgust that she usually saw on the prince's face. There was a smile that made her knees buckle and it was the smile and the look in his eyes that suddenly made all her doubts disappear. 'He's so different. He's handsome and his face seems to kind... this is not the John Sheppard that I have known all my life.'

John was having similar thoughts. 'She was such an ugly duckling growing up- but now she's a swan...'

"So- so happy to be here," Elizabeth whispered as she curtsied to John who hurried over to her to help her stand up straight.

"Till now..." he could hardly form the words as he held Elizabeth's hands. "I never knew..."

"I agree." Elizabeth whispered, her hazel eyes staring into blue eyes of Prince John. "It was you..."

"Like a dream." John finished with a smile. "Would you- would you like to dance?"

Elizabeth smiled. "It would be my pleasure."

Little did they know, but their parents and the entirety of John's court were watching from the shadows; all of them thinking the same thing. 'This is love!'

John and Elizabeth danced unaware that the court was coming from the shadows and when they stopped their dancing- John leaned in for a kiss which earned cheers from the court. That caught their attention and John turned to them all proudly. "Arrange the marriage."

John's announcement caused the crowd to cheer even louder and while Elizabeth could see her mother and his father congratulating each other she couldn't help but a little wary. Which is why she spoke out, "Wait." Elizabeth stated causing all eyes to turn to her and while she saw her mother's disapproving glare, the princess knew that she had to pres the issue.

"What?" asked John as he turned to her in confusion. "You're all I've ever wanted, you're beautiful."

"Thank you." Elizabeth answered with a small smile. "But what else?"

"What else?" John asked as through it was the most ridiculous question in the world.

"Yes." Elizabeth continued. "What else. Is beauty all that matters to you?"

"Well I uh..." John faltered unsure on what to say.

"Go on son." King William prodded. "What else."

Her question had caught him completely off guard so John said the first thing that came to his mind. "What else is there?"

Instantly the feeling in the room deflated and Elizabeth looked away with tears in her eyes. That had not been the answer she was looking for and despite what fledging feelings she might have had for the prince, she was not going to pursue a relationship with a man who only liked her because of her beauty.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Goodbyes

"We tried William," Victoria stated from above her horse as she and her daughter were leaving the Sheppard's kingdom, assembly forever. "No one can say that we didn't try." She sighed and turned to her daughter. "Say goodbye Elizabeth."

"Goodbye." Elizabeth answered hardly looking at the King and his son.

"Goodbye..." Victoria prompted, causing Elizabeth to turn around.

"Goodbye- Prince John..."

"John," William prompted.

"Goodbye."

"John," William stated in a harsher voice.

"Goodbye Princess…"

And with that, without another word Elizabeth and Victoria turned and left John and William behind. John was feeling like a fool. "All these years of planning, wasted." Victoria lamented, loud enough for William and John to hear.

Half an hour later, the skies had opened and John along with his best friend Carson and his tutor and long time second-father Richard Woolsey were in one of the drawing rooms.

"What else is there?" Richard was complaining as John and Carson were playing a game of chess, only as John paced back and forth, Carson was gaining more ground than John was. "She says 'what else is there' and all you can say is 'what else is there' are you insane or something?"

"It was dumb," John agreed turning to the man who was berating him. "I know."

"You should write a manual," Richard suggested with an arrogant air. "How to offend a woman in five words or less..."

Carson laughed as he made his next move. "You're turn John."

"I didn't know what else to say," John stated as he made his move absentmindedly not noticing when Carson broke out in laughter.

"You lost your queen John!" he taunted holding out the captured piece.

John could only shake his head. "That's twice in one day."

"Think," Richard suggested as he sat down on one of the empty seats. "There must be something that you see in Elizabeth other than her beauty."

"Oh of course Richard," John agreed with a romantic sigh. "She's like...you know, how about...and then..." John sighed and shook his head turning to Richard. "Am I right?" He turned to look at Richard who just stared at him; he then turned to Carson who was equally unimpressed. "Well I don't know how to say it." John defended as he collapsed into a chair. "I'll prove it to her," he whispered a plan forming in his mind. "I'll prove my love." He smiled and took one look at the chess board and smiled some more. "Check mate."

While Prince John had figured out what he was going to do, Queen Victoria and Elizabeth had transferred to a carriage and were rumbling along a road on the outskirts of the Sheppard kingdom and little did the inhabitants know but someone was watching them. "Today's the day Vicki," Kolya muttered as he watched the carriage from the shadows of a tree. "Everything you own, everything you love- will be mine."

Meanwhile within the carriage, Queen Victoria was trying to understand her daughter's plight. "I just don't under stand Elizabeth darling, what else did you want him to say?"

Elizabeth sighed and tried to make her mother understand. "I need to know that he loves me." She explained, trying to fight back the tears. "For just being me and-" The carriage then rumbled to a halt and Victoria suddenly became very suspicious.

"Stay inside Elizabeth." She ordered as she opened to door to see what was the matter. As soon as she had done so, Queen Victoria had wished that she had listened to all her counsellors sixteen years previously.


	10. Chapter 10

In the great entrance hall of the Sheppard castle, Prince John was getting ready to race after his beloved when suddenly the doors opened and a man came tumbling through. "It's Queen Victoria's captain." John muttered in horror as he ran to the side of the fallen man with Richard and Carson just behind him. "What happened?"

"We...we were attacked." The captain muttered as he began to lose consciousness. "By a great...monster..."

"Elizabeth..." John whispered in horror and before anyone could react he was out the door on the road that the Queen and Princess had taken. Even through the pouring rain he could hear Richard calling out for him, worried.

"John, wait!"

But it was too late. John had had already rushed out the door. He mounted his noble steed and raced off like the wind into the raging storm. His heart was pounding and his throat was tight with emotion. Still he rode on despite the rain in his face. When he got to the scene he instantly dismounted. "Elizabeth?" he cried out. "Elizabeth?" he asked as he looked inside the carriage, but it was empty. "Elizabeth?" he called out again. "ELIZABETH!"

Trying to calm down he scanned the area and found the locket that he had given her all those years ago. He picked it up and held it within his hands. He then heard a gasp and looked up to see Queen Victoria lying by the side of the road dying. "Queen Victoria," he stated as he knelt beside her. "Who did this?"

"It—it came so quickly," she whispered weakly. "A great, monster."

"Where is Elizabeth?" he asked frantically. "Queen Victoria where is she?"

Queen Victoria shook her head. "Listen to me John," she insisted. "It's not what it seems. It's not what it seems."

"What's not?" asked John, more confused than ever. "Where is Elizabeth?"

"Elizabeth is…" the queen began weakly. "Elizabeth is…gone."

And with that, the Queen herself was gone as well. John knelt there in the rain hardly believing what he had just heard. "No," he whispered assuredly to herself as he stood up, almost afraid that his legs would not support him. "No…no….NO!" The pain of losing the only woman that he had grown to love grew to be too much and John fell to the ground, clutching the locket to his chest. "ELIZABETH!" he cried out in pain. "ELIZABETH…."

"Prince John?" asked a familiar voice. John looked up to see Carson standing over him. "Prince John what happened?"

"She's gone…" John whispered in a terrified voice. "Gone."

But the truth was that she wasn't gone. She had been taken to a small forgotten castle in the middle of the woods. Neither Victoria nor William had known of its existence. But Kolya had known about it, he had gone there to try and regroup after everything had been destroyed and it was there that he brought the young princess. The afternoon was dying and the only inhabitant on the beautiful crystal lake was a swan. As night fell and the moon rose Kolya taunted the princess. "Now don't let my little spell make you upset Princess Elizabeth," he stated in a cold cruel voice while his assistant Sora fed the swan bits of bread. "It doesn't even last the whole day, as soon as the moon comes up…"

He paused for effect and as the moonlight touched the swan's wings she changed back into her true form. "And that's how it works, every night." Kolya finished explaining. "You have to be on the lake of course and as soon as the moonlight touches your wings…" Elizabeth let out a small sob and Kolya changed tactics. "Look Elizabeth, this sort of thing doesn't give me any pleasure," he paused and changed his mind. "Well maybe a little bit, but what I really want…is your mother's kingdom."

"Then take it," Elizabeth snapped as she pulled away from the man—the monster who had captured her. "You have enough power."

"Nah," Kolya protested. "Tried that already, once you steal something you spend your whole life trying to keep it," he paused and stepped a little closer to Elizabeth. "But if I married the only heir to the throne, then we could rule the kingdom together legally as King and Queen."

"Never," Elizabeth snapped as she stormed past him.

"Where are you going?" asked Kolya with a tone of amusement in his voice. "As soon as the moonlight leaves the lake, you turn back into a swan…" he paused and watched as Elizabeth paused mid-step. "…no matter where you are," Kolya finished. And with that, he and Sora left Elizabeth be. Through she collapsed to the ground sobbing at the injustice of it all.

.

Months later, back in William's kingdom Prince John and his father's adviser Richard Woolsey were out in the grounds. "The musicians aren't happy," Richard stated as he set up the arrows.

"I know," John stated. "But I have to practice."

"Oh no complaints here, I think that it's going to loads of fun." Richard stated.

"The great animal is never going to give Elizabeth up without a fight."

Richard shook his head. "Surely you can't still think that she's alive…"

"When I find the great animal Woolsey," John assured. "I'll find Elizabeth."

"Oh John," Richard sighed. "You've looked everywhere. She's not coming back. The whole kingdom knows this."

"The whole kingdom is wrong," John assured. "Elizabeth is out there and I'm going to find her," he paused and turned to Carson who had joined them on the hill. "You ready Car?" he asked.

"No peaking," Richard stated as he tied a blindfold around Carson's eyes. Once both the prince and his friend were blindfolded, Richard turned to the pavilion. "Animals!" he called out. "Assemble."

"Lord Woolsey I must protest," stated the conductor as he emerged first. "We are musicians."

Richard sighed. "It's the servants day off today, we had to use someone."

"But we are artists," the composer continued. "Not animals."

"Oh come on you guys," John stated with a sigh as he took out one of the cloth arrows. "These things won't harm you."

The band reluctantly agreed and the practice began. In the end, John seemed to be the clear winner with his colour powder all over every musician who had dressed up in costume. King William had watched his son and sighed. _All the prince ever does is practice, practice, practice,_ he thought silently to himself. _The girl is gone, sad as that is we must start thinking about bringing Queen Victoria's kingdom into our own. The people are lost and floundering and her assistants can only do so much…_Meanwhile, Richard called all the animals forward. "Animals assemble for counting…" he waited a couple of seconds and then once the musicians had assembled he began going through them and counting off how many shots John had gotten versus Carson. In the end, despite Carson's pathetic attempt at cheating, John came out victorious and as he walked away from the weary band mates, he promised himself that that all his practice would be for nothing. He would find his Elizabeth.

.

And find her he did. After hunting in the woods John followed a shadow and came to a forgotten castle where he saw his beloved change from the figure of a swan into the figure that she had been born into. They had had a passionate reunion where she had explained to him how she had been kidnapped and what curse had been bestowed upon her. "You must make a vow of everlasting love," she explained.

"I'll make it," he swore. "It's all I've ever wanted. "

"You must prove it to the world."

"How?" he asked.

"I don't know," Elizabeth stated with a quiver in her voice.

John thought and then remembered how his father was planning a ball. "The ball," he stated suddenly.

"What?" she asked, hearing Kolya calling in the distance.

"The ball," he repeated. "Come to the ball tomorrow night. I will make a vow of everlasting love."

"Tomorrow night," Elizabeth whispered. "I shall be there."

.

But Elizabeth had not shown up, at least not the real her. John had made the vow only to learn that his Elizabeth was going to die, because of a dirty trick. John raced to find his love and came across the villian Kolya. After a wicked battle, John was victorious but it was too late. Elizabeth was dead. "Oh Elizabeth," he cried. "The vow was for you. I love you, your kindness and courage. I always have."

With a gentle kiss on her forhead, John resigned himself to the fact that his Elizabeth was dead but then to his utmost surprise, she awakened. With Kolya dead the spell had been broken and upon their arrival back to John's kingdom they were married and they lived happily ever after.

_Author's Note: Okay, quick ending I know. I skipped over a lot of the movie, my favourite parts too but I just wanted this thing done and I feel like I still captured the magic of 'The Swan Princess' and the brilliance that is the sparky relationship. Thanks for reading. Hope you'll review this last chapter. _


End file.
